


[4F Book] Art for Rubynye's 4F fics

by thefilthiestpiglet



Series: 4F Rogers (comics + fics) [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: Some illustrations I did for Rubynye's 4F fics when making the 4F Book.





	[4F Book] Art for Rubynye's 4F fics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



  
  
_Each morning he sees Ruby check on her little plant, brushing her fingers across the tiny leaves and one unfurling bud, watering it from a drinking glass, humming over it with sunlight on her face._  
\-- [Ruby's Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445559)

  
_As his uppercut jars a surprised grunt out of Flat Face, big fingers startling loose, Steve assures his conscience that at least he can tell Sergeant Barnes he didn't throw the first punch._  
\-- [Turn Them Out of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976165)

  
_Steve smiles against Gabe's shoulder, and realizes he's got one more thing to say, before Gabe conks out, while it's still his birthday. "Of all the things I thought I'd find out here," Steve murmurs, "I didn't expect a friend. Thanks, Gabe."_  
\-- [Strip His Sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976165/chapters/8931286)

  
_"You're mine," he murmurs, and the quiet words hit Steve so deep he moans in the back of his battered throat. "You're my auxiliary, you're one of my guys, you're mine and I'm here to get you."_  
\-- [Save Thou Thy Labor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600830/chapters/10518372)

  
_"Who said anything about have to?" His eyes gleam from beneath his heavy lids, distant streetlight glinting off those long fair lashes. " 'm off the clock."_  
\-- [On the Vigil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960969)


End file.
